flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Fooly Cooly (episode)
"Fooly Cooly" is the first episode of the first season of FLCL. Its English dub aired on August 5, 2003 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Fooly Cooly starts out with Naota walking home with his older brother’s ex-girlfriend, Mamimi. Out of the blue he is hit by an alien girl on a yellow Vespa bike carrying a 1976 Rickenbacker bass guitar. This all happens in the town of Mabase, dominated by the Medical Machine factory. The very next day Naota finds that the alien girl, Haruko, has been hired as the housekeeper at his father’s bakery. Summary Naota Nandaba, while walking with his older brother's delusional "girlfriend", seventeen-year-old Mamimi Samejima, is struck by a Vespa driver, who revives Naota and hits him in the head with her bass guitar before driving off. This turns it into an N.O. channel, from which objects and other beings can be pulled out. Naota discovers a horn protruding from his head where he was hit, concealing it with a bandage. He keeps the horn secret from his classmates the next day and goes to the hospital, where he again encounters the mysterious woman disguised as a nurse. He flees before she can strike him again with her guitar. At dinner, Naota discovers that his father, Kamon, has hired his mysterious assailant, Haruko Haruhara, to be their live-in housekeeper and moreover, that they will be roommates. After learning from Haruko that she is "an alien" and becoming frustrated with her, he goes downstairs and discovers that Mamimi had stopped by. Naota runs off and meets her at a bridge, where a robot, followed by a detached, robotic hand, suddenly emerges from the horn on his head, and begin to fight. After the robot triumphs, it is struck by Haruko with her guitar. Monologue Nothing amazing happens here. Everything is ordinary. The huge factory that can be seen from our town, the Medical Mechanica plant. All the adults got exited when it came here, like it was a really big thing. The white steam that bellows out everyday at the same time, it looked to me like smoke that signified some kind of omen, smoke, that spreads out and covers everything. Songs * "One Life" * "Runners High" * "Stalker" * "Come Down" * "Bran-New Lovesong" * "Advice" * "Sleepy Head" * "Little Busters" * "Ride on Shooting Star" Credits * Original Concept: GAINAX * Directors: Kazuya Tsurumaki, Masahiko Otsuka * Executive Producers: Toshimichi Ohtsuki, Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Hiroyuki Yamaga * Planning: Hirotaka Takase, Masatoshi Nishizawa, Hiroki Sato Japanese Cast *Naota Nandaba: Jun Mizuki *Haruko Haruhara: Mayumi Shintani *Mamimi Samejima: Izumi Kasagi *Kamon Nandaba: Suzuki Matsuo *Shigekuni Nandaba: Hiroshi Ito *Eri Ninamori: Mika Itou *Gaku Manabe: Sho Miyajima *Masashi Masamune: Kazuhito Suzuki *Junko Miyaji: Yukari Fukui *Miyu Miyu: Hideaki Anno (uncredited) English Cast *Naota Nandaba: Barbara Goodson *Haruko Haruhara: Kari Wahlgren *Mamimi Samejima: Jennifer Sekiguchi *Kamon Nandaba: Joe Martin *Shigekuni Nandaba: Steve Kramer *Eri Ninamori: Melissa Fahn *Gaku Manabe: R. Martin Klein *Masashi Masamune: Steven Blum *Junko Miyaji: Jessica Straus *Miyu Miyu: Steven Blum Gallery FLCL 03.jpg FLCL 04.jpg FLCL 05.jpg Flcl takun0015.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Images.jpg Flcl04.jpg Ep1-126.jpg FLCL5.jpg Ep1-137.jpg Flcl canti0008.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Trivia Category:Episodes Category:FLCL